


Carousel

by zarabithia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: “There’s a red lion on the carousel and we should definitely beat Lance to it,”  Keith murmurs into Shiro’s ear.





	Carousel

There are those who argue that the carnival - this close to a military headquarters - is inappropriate, especially with the wall of dead heroes that looms in the distance, a short walk from the Ferris wheel.

But the planet has mourned for so long, and so many of them have fought for even longer; when the arguments are made, the arguments to celebrate the newfound peace and galactic stability are louder.

There are arguments that the carnival is a good chance to show off the happiness and fun that Earth has to offer to the aliens who now call it home.

“There’s a red lion on the carousel and we should definitely beat Lance to it,” Keith murmurs into Shiro’s ear, as they give their approval to the festivities. Shiro's prosthetic hand has rested comfortably, possessively, and naturally on Keith's back as they have walked through the carnival, and now the hand squeezes around Keith's waist as he laughs. Later, Garrison cadets, officers, and alien visitors will see the Admiral and the leader of Voltron wrapped up in one another on a candy apple red plastic lion, and they will avert their gaze to give the two the privacy they deserve.


End file.
